Why Does She Love Him?
by nileyluvr07
Summary: Preview for an idea of a series that I have. Let me know what you think? Niley Story, btw. :   Rated M for language, descriptions, and possible later rated R material
1. Intro

Sitting a dark theater sitting next to the boy you like, finally all alone. Your stomach has the biggest butterflies, and even though the night isn't near over, you dread the time that it comes to an end. This sounds like the setting of some annoying cliché teenage romance story, right? Those kinds of stories where the girl is desperately in love with the hottest boy in school, and some miracle suddenly happens and he falls in love with her. You know what I'm talking about. Those stupid books and movies that you and your friends go and see, simply to make fun of. The sort of things that I absolutely hate.

Well, that's what my life _always_ seemed like. A damn cliché teenaged romance story. It seems as if everything in my life comes straight out of a book. The 'perfect' guys always seem to be drawn to me.. and yeah it's nice and everything, but the funny thing is.. I can't stand it. The thought of those boys being near me absolutely repulses me. Although, I must make it clear that it isn't the thought of all boys that repulse me. It's just those typical jock, perfect looking boys, who know that they're hot. Or boys that play sports for that sort. Those boys just.. they aren't my type. My kind of guy are the different ones. The, as most people would call them, 'hipsters'. The boys who are completely different from any stereotypical guy that you have ever heard of. The kind of boy who wears skinny jeans, and play the guitar, and can sing, and are overall the most ridiculously attractive men on the face of the planet. Those are the kind of boys I want.. and I've got my eye on just the one.

He goes by the name of Nicholas. Nicholas Jerry Grey is his full name. The boy had chocolate brown curly locks on the top of his beautiful head, and a mesmerizing face hidden behind the curls. His deep brown orbs.. I could get lost in them for hours. Whenever I make eye contact with that boy.. I forget about the rest of the world. It's just him and I around, and nobody else matters. But there was even more to this beautiful boy. Although smiling with his teeth wasn't his thing, he had one of the most beautiful smiles that I had ever seen. His smile showed very seldom, but when it did it was pure magic. Smiles from this boy were genuine, and everyone knew it. He was quite and introverted (or so we thought) and when he wasn't like his general self, you knew something special was going on. To add on to the beautiful features of this man, his clothing selection only enhanced his attractiveness. Typically you could find him in dark skinny jeans, green converse, and a dress shirt and tie. Not many people, in their teenaged years, could pull that look off everyday.. but there was just something different about him. It only made him more handsome. He looked casual but sexy at the same time, and that was something that originally drew me to fall for him.

And then of course, there were the boys who were falling for me. And trust me, the list honestly goes on forever. And I know I should be grateful for the fact that so many people want to be with me, and think I'm beautiful and everything else, but I honestly won't be happy until I finally catch my prince charming. But anyways, back to the boys. First and foremost was the captain of the football team. _How original. _His name was Jake Ryan, and he was an egotistical jerk face. But he followed me around like a lost puppy. Next was that captain of the basketball team, Christopher Browns. He was nice for the longest time, but then I heard that he beat the shoot* out of one of his previous girlfriends. It was such the controversy around school, and honestly, I couldn't have been less interested in it. There was the captain of the soccer team, the baseball team, the swim team, the lacrosse team, the tennis team, the wrestling team, and half the boys on all of those teams. They were all trying to chase after me. It was extremely overwhelming at times. I mean, y'know what I'm saying? To constantly have these barbaric boys clinging all over you.. when none of them are the ones that you want? It's just, it's a lot of effort to continuously push them away. At times, I wish that I could want those boys.. I mean hey, it'd be so much easier.. but I've never been able to convince myself that they're a kind of person I could picture myself with for any extended period of time. (And by extended.. I mean for more than five minutes. I'm sorry, but it's ultimately the truth.)

So what do you think happens when I finally start showing my interest in this Nicholas boy. Do you think that he'll want me back? Or do you think my life will turn into another one of those cliché stories? Hmm.. (; I dunno. Maybe you'll just have to read on to find out.

Lots of Love,

Miley Rae.

*Replacement for a swear word.

**All right, ya'll. It's been awhile since I've posted, and I figured it was time for me to get back into the swing of writing. School has four more days left, so I'm going to have muchas free time to work on this story, and feedback on the preview will be greatly appreciated and considered on if I'm going to start the series. So let me know if this is a break through or a bust, love you all.!**


	2. The Party Don't Start Until I Walk In

To say the least, parties are my least favorite thing about high school. Drunk boys groping anything that moves, wasted girls acting like prostitutes while grinding on all the 'popular' boys, and then there's me. When I'm at those parties.. I spend most of my time fighting off those barbaric children. I couldn't tell you how many times I've had Jake or Christopher corner me and attempt to rape me right there in front of every single person due to how wasted they are. That's why I don't drink at those parties. I'm absolutely terrified that I'm going to get drunk along with those people, and something horrible is going to happen. And, another reason I hate these parties is that Nicholas never attends. It's not his scene, and it's not my scene either. But he's stronger than I am, and can not worry about if he goes to the party or not. I, on the other hand, feel obligated to attend. I mean, hey, those boys would leave the party and come find me if I didn't, and I really don't want them to do that.. so I just push through the obnoxiousness of the typical high school scene.

_**Friday night, getting ready for a party. Miley and her best friend Lily are in Miley's room. **_

Lilian Elizabeth Truscott was the one girl I felt comfortable calling my best friend. She was the one girl who actually understood how I felt about the guys at our school, and couldn't have agreed with me more. She and I honestly share one mind. We've got the exact some annoying obnoxious laugh, we have the same music taste, and we aren't afraid to speak our minds. If it weren't for obvious skin tone, hair color, and height differences.. I would swear that we were identical twins separated at birth.

Lily and I sat on the floor of my bedroom painting our toe nails on Friday, after school, getting ready for another dull party we felt the need to drag ourselves too. But, something was different about tonight, and I just couldn't place my finger on it. I felt the need to get myself dolled up, and really play with the boys hearts tonight. I felt like I needed to put on the sexiest outfit in my closet and look the best I've looked in front of any one at my school, ever. And so that's what Lily helped me accomplish. My dress was completely black, and showed just the right amount of cleavage at the top. But travel down past my waist, and that's where the boys would start to drool. Once the dress passed my tush, it was ripped across so that you could clearly see my legs through it, and both Lily and I knew that this would make all those boys fall to their knees in lust. I honestly couldn't tell you why I felt the need for this to be done.. but I do have a premonition that it had something to do with what I heard at school today. I have no idea what it is, but something obviously struck a cord in me. And I was surprisingly okay with the change in attitude towards the party.

After hours and hours on end of getting ready for the first high school party that I had ever been excited for, it was finally time to get in my car with my best friend and make our way through town to the hot spot of the town tonight. As we pulled onto the street of the location of the party, music from the Ryan household could be heard through the bullet-proof glass that my ever so worrisome father decided to place in my car after there was a shooting 27 miles from where we live. (Yes, you read that right._ Twenty Seven Miles. _) Within two minutes, Lily and I were out of the car and walking into the party.

Rhetorical question here: Have you ever heard the song 'TiK ToK' by Ke-dollar sign-ha? I'm sure you have. Well, there's a line in the song that says "Now the party don't start 'till I walk in." I'm sure you're familiar with it.. and honestly I never thought that phrase could have been more true until then. As Lily and I walked in, seriously ever head in the house turned to stop in stare at us. The room fell silent, and it could have been the most awkward moment of my life. But a giant wave of egocentricity ran through me, and I found myself yelling "Now that I've walked in, let's get this party started!" And as soon as my voice became quite, the party erupted into cheers and the dance floor blew up.

Lily and I got separated in the crowd, but tonight it didn't bother me. I found myself walking towards the bar, and getting myself a drink. I had no idea what was coming over me. I looked like a hooker, I was drinking, and I wasn't pushing every guy away from me. But all of a sudden, a sight I'd never thought I'd see at this party flashed before my eyes. A huge curly mess of brown locks were making their way away from the bar. _"Oh my god. Is that..? No.. It couldn't be. He never comes to these things. He's not that kind of boy. Oh goodness Miley, quit being lame and go and see if it's him. Seriously girl, just pick you're lazy ass of the bar stool and put one foot in front of another until you reach those beautiful locks. COME ON MILEY. HE'S GETTING FARTHER AND FARTHER AWAY." _I silently debated with myself on what to do, while keeping my eyes locked on the sight I was sure I was seeing. After a few long moments of debate, I picked myself up off the bar stool and made a bee line toward the one with the curly locks. I _**had**_ to find out if it was who I thought it was, and if it was, was this the reason I felt the need to act so different tonight.?


	3. Maybe I'm not so predictable?

You know how I mentioned that my life is one of those predictable stories? Little to my

surprise, it happened again. The boy of my dreams was finally at a party, and it just so happened to

be the one night that I got myself looking good and sexy for. But the whole concept of it

turning into another one of those predictable stories sort of pissed me off. I grabbed the first drink I

could find, and to be honest, I didn't even care what it was. I downed it in one sip, and felt a little bit

better about the whole thing. Surprise, surprise. It was alcohol. But I don't know.. I was so confused on

my thoughts about the situation that I didn't even care. I had a few more drinks, and made my way to

the dance floor hoping to relieve some of my anger.

Maybe a half an hour passed without anyone truly bothering me, and I couldn't have been

happier about that. I decided that maybe I was being a wee bit melodramatic, and went off to find Lily.

"Lilyy.!" I yelled out, hoping she was somewhere close. Although, over the loudness of the music, I

don't really think that anyone could have heard me even if they were standing right in front of my face.

I started looking the room, while walking at the same time, and within seconds found my foot tangled

in a cord, and my body flying towards the ground. I began to prepare myself for the fall, sticking my

arms out and closing my eyes, but.. the impact of the ground never came. I guess that in the time I was

panicking about falling, I didn't notice that someone had caught me and I was no longer falling towards

the ground.

When the realization that I was in someone's arms, I slowly looked up to find who in the world

had caught me. In three seconds flat, my expression went from surprise, to confusion, to anger, to shear

happiness, to timidness. The boy holding me in his arms was none other that Nicholas Grey. "Hey

there, watch your step. A pretty lady like you couldn't afford a broken bone just because you weren't

paying attention." he said. I was completely and utterly breathless. "You-.. uhh.. I'm sor- gah- I gotta-" I

managed to mumble out. An enormous goofy grin spread across his face, and my stomach started doing

back flips. Him. Nicholas. Mr. boy who never ever smiles, was smiling because of me. I could have

honestly just melted right there in his arms. He was so beautiful. But all to soon, he unwrapped his arms from around me. "Well, now that I see you're okay, I don't believe you need support anymore," he

laughed, "I better get back to my girl, before she starts wondering where I am. Gah, I don't even want

to be at this damn party. Well, anyways, have a nice night. Try not to hurt yourself." And with that, he

walked away.

I stood in the exact spot that Nicholas left me at, for a good while, with a look of utter shock

upon my face. Now normally, I'm not the type of girl who gets nervous around a guy, but there was just

something different about this boy. I couldn't place my finger on it, but it only pulled me into him

more. All of a sudden, the realization of what he had just said struck me. "_I better get back to my girl." _

"_Gah, I don't even want to be at this damn party."_ I stumbled back a few steps and then mumbled

"Holy shit.." and with that, everything went black.


	4. Why Must Doctors Always Bring Bad News?

Now you might be wondering, what the heck did she mean when she said the everything went black? Well, let me answer. I passed

out, right there in the middle of a party, without any friends around. But I must also say that it was NOT because Nicholas had a girlfriend.

Not in the slightest way possible. But, I'll get to the reason I passed out later. Now, because I **was** passed out, I have no knowledge of the

events that occurred during my black out. But from what I was told, things were quite eventful. Lily tells me that when I passed out, the

entire party froze to turn and look at what just happened. Even the DJ stopped the music. Everything and everyone fell silent, and froze in

their positions. (And to be honest, that really kind of creeped me out.) Lily says that everyone was frozen for a few moments, and then some

random boy yelled out "Somebody call 911!" and that caused the people to erupt into panic. And from that time, until the time I awoke in the

hospital, no one has much to recall from the time. But here's the thing, guess who was sitting in my hospital room when I finally woke up.?

Yep you guessed it, Nicholas. **HA!** I freaking wish, but then again, that would have been super predictable. Anyways, it wasn't Nicholas it

was my best friend Lily.

Now, you might be wondering, why the heck did she black out? I wondered the same exact thing. As I sat in my hospital bed waiting

on the doctor, all I could think about was what could possibly be wrong with me._ Could I be diabetic, and my blood sugar was way off? _

_Could I have a panic disorder, and when I got too stressed, I passed out? Or was it something that only incredibly smart doctors knew about, _

_and no normal person has ever heard about? _The thoughts raced through my head, and panic started rising in me. Something couldn't be

wrong with me. I'd always been so healthy. I was a vegetarian, I ate my fruits and vegetables, I exercised daily.. Bad things weren't supposed

to happen to a person like me.

Time ticked on as I waited and waited for an answer to come as to what could have possibly happened. Lily tried to distract me

multiple times, but I was to nervous to pay attention to anything she was saying. The sweat was building on my forehead and under my arms,

and I was beginning to become seriously impatient. Finally, ten minutes later, the doctor knocked on the door and came in. "Hello Miley, my

name is Doctor Hayford. I've been taking care of you for the past few hours. I'm sure you kind of assumed that though. Haha," he said, " But

anyways we should probably talk about what's going on with you." I looked at him eagerly, searching for any signs on his face.

Unfortunately, he wasn't showing any emotion on his face, and I couldn't tell if what he was about to tell me was the worst thing that I had

ever heard, or if it was nothing to seriously worry about. "Alright, shoot." I said, hoping not to sound as nervous as I felt. "Well, Ms. Stewart,

it appears that you suffer from Hypoglycemia. Now, you probably aren't too familiar with this term, but to put it into simple terms, your

blood sugar gets dangerously low. This isn't something immensely life threatening at most times, but if left untreated, it can become life

threatening. So, we're just going to have to make sure that your blood sugar doesn't get too low, and I'm sure you'll be quite alright."

Hearing this was a total shock. I had no idea how to react, but somehow words found their way out of my mouth. "Why has it never

shown before? I'm a nineteen year old girl here, shouldn't it have shown before?" He looked at me for a moment, as if he was at a loss for

words, but quickly that changed. "Well Ms. Stewart, maybe you had just overworked your body and your blood sugar fell. But there is also

the possibility that alcohol plays a role into this. Whenever alcohol enters the system, you have an increased risk of a blood sugar drop. And

if you had been drinking, that could be the explanation." He stated matter of fact-ly. Before I could react, he was being paged away, and I

was left to figure things out on my on. And honestly, I couldn't have been more afraid.


	5. What Am I Doing?

A few weeks went by, and I began to learn more and more about my hypoglycemia. Things got under my control again, and I wasn't

to worried about anything going wrong. But of course, there was always the questions at school. For a while, people would follow me

around and when I would pause, they would shout out "Hold on everyone, she might pass out on us again" and everyone would begin

laughing. The first time it happened, I kneed the boy in the balls. But every time since then, it's only embarrassed me more and more. It's

gotten to the point where I just want to skip out of this damn school, and sit in my car and cry.

As I was walking down the hallway one dreadful afternoon, Lily joined my half way to my destination. "Hey Miles, How's your day

been?" I glanced at her with an overly sarcastic expressed plastered across my face, "Oh, it was just _the _best day ever Lily. You would even

guess what happened in history. Someone tripped me, and everyone started laughing. It was just the greatest thing ever.!" I replied, overly

sarcastic. Lily glared at me for a moment, but continued with her always happy attitude. "Miles, just forget them. You never cared before

and you shouldn't care now either." I knew she was right, but I just couldn't find whatever used to be in me that let me block those idiots out.

Ever since I found out about the hypoglycemia, my walls have become full of cracks. It's sort of like a damn that's about to break; the

pressure just keeps building up, more and more, and I can tell that any moment now, the walls will come crashing down and the wall that I

had worked so hard to build will be gone forever. And with that, the bell rang dismissing us from the living hell some like to call high school. Lily departed from my side, and I was left alone to make my way to my locker and get ready to leave the one place I hated more than any other in this world.

As I made my way through the crowd of animals in the hallway, my eyes scanned across the locker numbers. _716, 715, 714.._ I was

searching for 705. _'Such a stupid number," _I thought to myself, "_I mean, it sounds like some wanna be boy band song title -" _But before I

could finish my thought, I was brought back to reality by screaming. All the people surrounding me stopped and stared as well, as the scene

before our eyes began playing out.

A short, tan, girl with long blonde hair was throwing things out of a locker while screaming at a boy who's face I couldn't see at the

moment. "HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME YOU LYING LITTLE DOUCHE BAG!" she screamed out as the anger built within her.

"I WALK AWAY FOR FIVE MINUTES, AND COME BACK TO FIND YOU AND SOME OTHER GIRL TOGETHER! NICHOLAS

GREY WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT-" _Wait a minute, did she just say what I thought she said? Oh my god, that's Nicholas's girlfriend.. _

_well that __**was**__ his girlfriend... so that must be him standing there. _I thought to myself, zoning out of the scene unfolding in front of my eyes.

But soon enough, I was brought back into reality, only by hearing the heavenly voice that belonged to a one Mr. Nicholas Grey. "Elizabeth,

seriously.! Just because I talk to another girl, it doesn't mean that I'm cheating on you.! There isn't some magical law that states when you've

got a girlfriend you're no longer able to talk to any other girl!" But the words that he had just spoken were obviously not what she wanted to

hear. "WHO THE HELL ASKED YOUR OPINION?" and with that, she slapped that beautiful face and stormed off.

No one was sure what to do or how to react at that point, and Nichols could sense the tension. He scanned the room, looking for a

comforting face, and without finding one, he began to speak. "What are you guys looking at? Seriously, just mind your own business." The

students closest surrounding the scene began to spread, but I couldn't move. My body was frozen in the spot that I was it. And Nicholas

noticed it. Before I knew it, he was motioning me over and without acknowledging what I was doing, I walked over to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note.<strong>

Hey Guys, Sorry I haven't updated in so long. School has been rough, and I couldn't figure out how to say what I was imagining. So I apologize for the crapiness of this chapter, stay tuned for more, I swear it will be out sooner and be better than this (:


	6. How You Doin?

"Um, why are you staring at me?" he asked after I had fully approached him. But, I was at a loss for words. Just being near him was mesmerizing. "I.. uhh..yeauh.." I managed to mumble out. A smirk grew across his face, but within a blink of an eye, disappeared as if it had never made its way into existence. "Well I don't speak 'uhh's', so okay then." And with that, he turned to walk away. "Wait!" I surprisingly shouted out. And with a swift twist, he turned to face me once again. The turn was so sudden that some of his curly brown locks were unable to keep up with the velocity, and they shook for a few moments. "Yes?" he asked, curious as to what in the world was wrong with me. "I just.. I'm sorry. I noticed that girl yelling, and I just felt bad for you. I don't like nice people getting hurt." I spoke softly. "Well, thanks I guess. That's nice of you. But I've got to go," he said, "Maybe I'll see you around." And with that, he turned and walked right out of the conversation.

I stood in the exact position I was in for about 45 seconds, utterly shocked at what had just unfolded before my eyes. But I felt my cell phone vibrating in my pocket, pulling me out of the trance that I was in. I began reaching down, but I couldn't quite find the location of my pocket. The vibrations continued, quite annoyingly, and I panicked in search of finding my pocket. But then I realized I was wearing shorts, that didn't have pockets, and my phone was in my locker. _"Damn phantom vibrations"_ I thought. **(A/N: That was a joke, relating to an interview the Jonas Brother's did in like '09. Joe talks about how you reach for your phone, but it's not even going off. Or even that you think your phone is vibrating, and you don't even have it with you.. yeauh.) **

I made my way to my locker, and immediately began searching for my cell phone. But before I could find anything, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my lower waist, and run down towards my thighs. I was completely taken off guard by the scene unfolding before me. I whipped my head around, and to my unsurprise, it was the one and only Jake Ryan. "Hey there sexy lady, how _you_ doin'?" I began twisting in a contropasto position, "Hey Jaaake, get your filthy paws off me you pig." I said while pushing him away. But that was not what he wanted to hear. As his grip upon me become obvious that it wasn't going to hold, he became angry. "Now that's not how a young lady is supposed to act when her man comes around. She's supposed to be a good little girl, isn't she?" I stared at him in disbelief, and that was probably the worst decision I could have made. Acknowledging the opportunity at hand, he leaned in and began sticking his tongue down my throat. To say the least, I was utterly disgusted. I attempted to push away, but Jake grabbed my arms and gripped on like his life depended on it. Honestly, panic began to set in because I had no idea as to how I was going to get myself out of this one. But all of a sudden, and idea popped into my head. I knew I was only going to get one chance, to I had to do it right. But before I could follow through with my idea, he quit sucking my face, and began to drag me down the hallway. "Come on, we're going to my place," he said in a deep raspy voice, "we're going to have some fun." Fear instantly struck when his words set in, because I knew what that meant, and I knew it wasn't what I wanted. It wasn't what I wanted in the least.


	7. There Were No Words to Speak

"_Come on, we're going to my place," he said in a deep raspy voice, "we're going to have some fun." Fear instantly struck when his words set in, because I knew what that meant, and I knew it wasn't what I wanted. It wasn't what I wanted in the least._

Jake's grip increasingly got tighter and tighter around my arm. I couldn't believe that no one was noticing what was going on. My head was in a panic, and I couldn't collect the thoughts inside of my head. In a rush, my head began swirling back and forth looking for a familiar and friendly face in the crowd of monstrous teenagers recently released from the confinement of the school day. Whenever the last bell of the day rang, the school hallways became similar to a zoo. The students running free from the holding cell in which the teachers dared to call a classroom. But as I was searching for someone to come to my aid, I was at a loss. No one I could possibly recognize was someone who could and would care enough to stop the scene unfolding.

"Jake, get your filthy hands off of me!" I said while raising my voice. But no one seemed to notice what was happening. I planted my feet on the ground, and attempted stopping what Jake was attempting. Angrily Jake replied, "Don't even try to stop this, sweet thing. You're coming with me whether you like it or not." "FUCK OFF!" I screamed. But screaming that aloud only aroused Jake more. "Oh," he said while raising an eyebrow, "So you wanna fuck? I wasn't thinking that.. But hey, I like that idea better. Come on, whore."

_Ten Minutes Later. **Warning. A small M rated portion is about to show.**_

Unfortunately, my attempts in stopping Jake from extracting me from the premises of the school was unsuccessful. He had ended up picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder, and at the same time rubbing his hand up my thigh and against my clit. And after all of the invasion of privacy, he threw my into his car and started driving before I was able to make my escape. "You know, I really am **not** interested in you Jake. You're one of the least attractive men who has ever crossed my path." I spoke in an annoyed tone. But Jake didn't care what I had to say. He began driving even faster, and without notice, sharply turned the wheel and the car began to spin in circles. I was completely and totally terrified, leading me to scream out "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" But before Jake could answer, the car arrived at Jake's expected destination, and he shut off the engine and began pulling me out of the car. I knew that the fight wasn't worth it, so I just gave in and let him take me. Hell, he was a star athlete and could probably bench press two of me together. There was no sense and attempting to out do his grip. Jake carried me into a house that I was unfamiliar with. It was completely empty of people, but fully furnished. The walls were painted all neutral tones, and the colors of the appliances and furniture matched the walls. The room we were in smelled of cinnamon and was unreasonably warm in temperature considering that we were in the middle of winter. I could only imagine how much money that they were spending to keep the heat up this high. "Given up the fight, eh?" he asked happily, "I knew you couldn't resist me." But I couldn't find it in myself to respond. It was almost as if something in my had shut off. Jake tossed me onto a bed, and immediately climbed on top of me, and violently started kissing my neck and other portions of my body. My closed closed, and a moan escaped my mouth. I couldn't comprehend as to why I was unable to push him away. "You like that?" Jake asked, rhetorically, "Oh yeah, you like that. Let's go a bit faster though." And with that statement, he unbuttoned my shirt and leaned down to kiss my chest. Kiss after kiss was placed, and moan after moan escaped my mouth. My head was screaming to make him stop, but my body would not let me in any way, shape, or form push him off of my and escape the situation I had gotten myself into.

Third Person Point of View.

Taking a look at the scene unfolding before the eyes of the beholder, you would assume that the teenagers in the bed both wanted what was happening, but taking a look into both of those teenagers heads would tell you a completely different story. One of them wanted this more than anything else in the world, and the other teenager.. well the other teenager was just looking for a way to escape the situation. The young man was about six foot two inches, with sandy blonde hair, and sun kissed skin as if he was a gift from the Greek Gods themselves. His body was perfectly defined and cut in all of the right places. Of course, he was an athlete which was why he was so fit. But if you attempted to describe the girl, you would be at a loss of words. Her beauty radiated to a point where every single person who looked at her was captivated. Although she colored her hair, it was beautiful any way she had it. It was a dark brown with light brown highlights streaked through it at the time being, and her beautifully curvy body was curved in all the right spots. The young woman was naturally tan thanks to her heritage, and everything about her said beauty.

The young man was quick and rough with his actions. He ripped through unbuttoning the woman's shirt, and violently grabbed the girls breasts while kissing her stomach up and down. Words would occasionally escaped him mouth, such as "Oh yeah, baby" "You like that don't you?" and "Uhh, Yeah! Fuck yeah!" Eventually the boy worked his way down to the young woman's lower area, and began orally going to work. Violating the young woman in ways she could not imagine in her worst nightmare. Tears began streaming down her face, but she still was at a loss of words. Getting lost in his own pleasure, the boy did not recognize the fear and terror in the woman's being. After he finished with that section, he slid his way up the girls body, and took her face in his hands. "Say you want me." He quietly asked of her. Moments went by with nothing emerging from the girls mouth, and the boy became frustrated. "God dammit, say you want me.! Say it you whore!" he yelled out. And when the woman recognized what he had called her, a cord was struck. A light appeared in her eyes, and the shut down that had been earlier suppressing her voice was now lifted off of her. She pushed him off of her, and yelled out "Okay, you little dumb ass. I am not a fucking whore. I've never ever had sex. Yes, boys have tried to get me to have sex with them for months, maybe even years, but I'm not fucking interested. Okay? So, get your god damned life together, and leave me the fuck alone." And with that, she picked up her clothes, slipped them on, and ran out of them house and into the outside world.


	8. Her Canvas is Her Wrist

Miley's POV

As soon as I embraced the fresh air around me, I knew I needed to get home immediately. I took my surroundings and realized that I was about a two minute walk away from my house. "_How dumb do they get?" _I thought to myself. I began running, trying to process what had just happened. Jake seriously partially raped me. I mean.. we didn't have sex but.. well you get the idea. And when I realized how shocked and terrified I was, the tears began streaming down my face. The idea of one of those pigs touching me like that was the absolute last thing I ever wanted to happen.

Before I knew it, I burst through the door of my house searching for a comforting face to just hold me and let me cry. But then I remembered that my father was out of town for the next month and a half, and my mother.. well we lost momma a long time ago. So I was home alone, crying my eyes out, with no one to turn to. I had applied my make up this morning, so by now, I knew it had to have been all over my face. I carried myself into my bathroom and looked at the monster staring back at me. She wasn't someone I knew, and she wasn't someone I wanted to even be near. She looked so angry at the world, not positive and happy like I had always tried to appear. I started searching for my makeup wipes, hopeful that they would wash away the disaster I was becoming. But before I could locate the wipes, my razor fell onto the floor, and one of the blades fell out of it. I stared at the ground, deep in thought. "_Wh-.. what's that? Oh.. it's a blade.. A blade that causes bleeding.. maybe.. maybe that'll help me get back. No Miley, don't do that, you know it's only going to hurt you. But maybe just once won't be that bad." _I was arguing with myself.. I needed to do something. "_Just this once." _I told myself, before settling myself on the floor, and picking up the blade that had descended to the cool floor in my bathroom.

I had never even considered this before.. but I was so terrified. Everything seemed to be falling apart lately. I didn't know what was going on with me.. I just... I needed to take control of something. I grasped the blade in between my pointer finger and thumb, and pressed down on my left wrist, slowly dragging the blade across, but making sure it was breaking through the skin. As soon as the first part of my skin broke, I gasped in pain. This wasn't supposed to hurt, it was supposed to help. I closed my eyes, trying to calm my breathing. But soon enough, I could feel the warm rush of blood dripping down my arm. I looked down, and the soothing red liquid was pouring from the gash in my wrist, and I immediately wanted more. I pulled the blade across my wrist another time, but this time, even harder. The blood instantly appeared, and I was satisfied with what was unfolding before my tear soaked eyes. My hand started to become tingly, so I decided I should probably start bandaging up my new battle wounds.

The next day at school was completely nerve wracking. I was terrified that someone would notice my arm all bandaged up, and that they would question me. I had no idea as to what I would say to them if they would. But thankfully, no one asked a thing. I guess layering it with a arm warmer, a long sleeved shirt, and a sweatshirt was probably the reason as to why, but I just had to make sure that no one would see them. I needed to control that as well.

Lily didn't talk to me today, that was strange. But I tried to shrug it off. She was a busy girl, and she had other friends, so maybe she just got caught up and couldn't find me..._or maybe she's sick of you, and she's tried of listening to your complaints.._ The thought engulfed my head. It was the only thing that I could think about, and I felt an itching at my wrists. "_No Miley, you said it was just once._" I began arguing with myself once again. But I knew the un-rational side of me was going to win. _"Oh I'll be fine. I just need to make the itching go away."_ I had to get this itching away fast. The speed at which my feet were carrying me, increased rapidly. Within a minute or so I was at my car, searching through the contents of the purse I had kept in there all day. _"Cell phone, no. Lip gloss, no. Blade, yes."_

Right as I began to pull the blade out of my bag, I hear a knocking on my window. I look up to see the one face that would never fail to brighten my day. It was Nicholas. "Can you roll down the window?" I heard his muffled voice say. I was completely shocked to see him standing there, but of course, I found the will to move, and I rolled it down. "Y- Yes?" I stumbled out. A smirk grew across his face as he noticed my stumbling, but something was up with him. I hadn't talked to him.. well I hadn't talked to him since the fifth grade..

**Flash Back**

_We sat on the swings in the play ground, just talking. Nothing important was going on that day, so we decided to just hang out. Being in his company made me feel safer, like he would protect me from anything bad. I mean, he was my best friend, and that's what best friends do. But anyways, I grew tired of simply sitting and turned to my best friend, with a look he knew meant that I wanted him to do something for me. "Niiiiiiicky" I said in my sweetest voice that I could muster. He looked at me with a look that said he was worried as to what I was going to ask of him. But I smile to portray that it wasn't going to be bad. "Yes, miss Miley?" He asked, requesting to know what I wanted. "Would you.. push me on the swing?" I said and then put on my biggest puppy dog face. A smile grew across his face, and then he proceeded to respond "Well of course, Miles" and then he laughed. His laugh was so beautiful.. I just.. I loved hearing it. It wasn't often that he laughed, but when he did, it was like heaven opened it's beautiful gates, and gave me a little preview. And not to mention, I was completely in love with Nicholas. I mean, I know I he was my best friend, and I was a fifth grader, but hey, a girl's heart wants what a girls heart wants. But anyways, Nick stood up and walked behind me. "Want me to take it slow, or do an underdog?" he asked me sweetly, but he already knew the answer. Underdog's were my absolute favorite things in the world. He even wrote me a song called 'Underdog', because I loved them so much. But, he was being a gentleman, so as I looked back, I laughed and stated "Nicky, you know what I'm gonna say!" But he just smirked and stood there looking dumbfounded. "Actually, Miles, I have **no** idea what you're going to say, because, who ever does?" he said and then grinned goofily, showing off his pearly whites. "Niiiick. I want an Underdog, Puuuuhlease?" After I said that, he nodded his head in agreement, and came to grab my waist to pull me backwards. To be honest, I think that was my favorite part. His hand being so close to me, it was comforting, and I loved feeling safe. _

_ The next thing I knew, I was being pulled backwards, and then the velocity shifted, Nick ran forward with all of his might, and lifted me up over his head. I leaned my head back to fully enjoy the underdog, and I was completely upside down. But then I heard a snap, and instead of gracefully returning to the correct upside position, I fell towards the ground, face first, and then everything went black._

Miley's POV

"Is there something you need, Nick? I.. I'm sort of in the middle of something.." I stated clearly and quickly. But it must have been too rude, because his smirk disappeared and a frown replaced it. "Do you have a few minutes to talk?" he said and motioned to the passenger seat in my car. I debated on letting him in or not, but my heart got the best of me, and I unlocked the doors. He smiled and walked over to the passenger side of the car, gracefully he opened the door and slid into the leather seating of my car. We sat in silence for a few moments, and then he turned to me. He looked into my eyes, and his became glossy. "Smiley.. why.. why didn't you tell me it was you? I waited for you to come back to school for so long. And.. and when you came to Sea-View, I didn't even think to make the connection.." tears started rolling down his perfectly shaped face, and he tried knocking them away, but they were only replaced by more. "I thought I lost you forever Miles.. and it was all my fault." I leaned over and just pulled him closer to me. "Nick.. I.. Please stop crying.." I said as tears filled my eyes and my nose started to run. I ran my sleeve across my nose, and then placed my other hand under his chin, pulling his beautiful face to eye level. "How did you figure it out..?" I asked calmly, and he just pulled me closer and held onto me like if he didn't I would disappear in front of his very eyes.

**Authors Note.**

_Hey guys, so here's a mega twist in the story. I figured I needed to juice it up a little bit, but start bringing Niley into it. So here's this. _

_I'd like a review or two before I post the next chapter, just so that I know some one is actually reading it, and I'm not just writing for myself._

_..I mean, I'm okay if I was writing for myself, but you get the idea. Haha(: So yeauh, a review would be lovely.! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.! You won't believe what I've got in store (;_


	9. The Past is Real

Nick's POV

I looked up at the girl in front of me, trying to grasp that what I was thinking was actually going on. She was absolutely stunning, and she was wearing sweats. Her beautiful brown hair hung loosely down, perfectly outlining her face. It was a good color on

her. But the most stunning part of her was her eyes. They were a gorgeous blue, and every time that I looked in to them, I got lost in thought. It was absolutely hypnotizing. She looked at me, and calmly asked "How did you know?" She seemed utterly

shocked that I had discovered her little secret, but I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I reached my palm up to my face, and wiped away the tears that had been slowly sliding down my face. "Your eyes. I knew it was you from your eyes. They didn't change."

_Flashback._

_(Grade Five.)_

_ My best friend and I were sitting on the swings at the playground, and we were just talking. But she couldn't sit still for long, so she turned to me, asking me to push her on the swing requesting her favorite, the underdog. (**A/N: for anyone who doesn't know what **_

_**an underdog is, it's basically when you're being pushed, and then they lift the swing over their head and run underneath you.)** I pulled her back, and then ran forward with all of my might. I lift her as high as a could and tried to slow down before I ran too _

_far. But as I found myself stopping and able to turn around, I heard a piercing scream. I spun around as quick as possible to see my best friend fall to the ground landing on her neck, and then lie completely still, as if she was lifeless. _

_ I didn't know what to do. I stood completely still for a moment, not believing what I had just witnessed, but she still didn't begin to move. As the panic grew inside of me, I ran forward, grasping her in my arms, hoping she was just messing around with me, and that any _

_moment now, she would pop up yelling "gotcha!" But to my disappointment, that moment never came. "Miley, Miley no. You've got to say something. Do something, Mi. Miles, please. Please don't do this to me. This isn't funny, it's not going to be funny." I said in a panic, _

_my voice starting to crack. And then I noticed the blood. I couldn't find the source of it, but I frantically was wiping it off of her. "Miles please, just say something!" I screamed. And that grabbed the attention of her mother. She looked up, and immediately ran over to our _

_spot. "NICK! WHAT HAPPENED?" she screamed, as if it was my fault. But I couldn't speak, the tears falling from my eyes were overwhelming, and I began shaking violently. "No miles.." I whispered, pulling her closer to my chest. I wasn't letting her go until she was _

_okay. _

_ Miley's mother called the ambulance, and the next few minutes were a complete blur. I vaguely remember the medic's ripping her from my arms, and not allowing me to come with her. Miss Tish tried calming me down, but nothing would work. I couldn't stop the tears _

_from falling. She ended up calling my parents, and as soon as they arrived, she drove away with tears spilling from her eyes as well. I don't remember leaving the park that day, and I don't remember coming home. I don't remember much after that, except that Miley was _

_never talked of again._

Nick's POV.

"They just took you away Miles, no one would answer my questions, no one told me what happened to you. I thought you died.. I thought I killed you." I ended up getting out. But she shook her head. "Nick, none of that was your fault. You did nothing

wrong.." she whispered, "and anyways, so much happened after that.. You wouldn't even be able to imagine." She closed her eyes, but immediately popped them open and shook her head. But I didn't understand what she was saying. "What are you talking

about Miles?" I asked clearly lost. Looking down at her hands, she took in a deep breath, and then began her story..

Miley's POV.

I took a deep breath, and began my story, racking my brain to make sure I had the details correct. "Well, the real serious stuff happened apparently after I was put into the ambulance. From what I'm told, they were speeding down the highway not really

paying attention to anything but getting to the hospital. A drunk driver lost control of his car, and ran into the side of the ambulance full speed. It sent the entire thing tumbling over the railing and into a tree, and like.. crushed everyone inside. My momma

died instantly.. but well, I was thrown from the vehicle." I said, trying to keep my composure. I took a deep breath, attempting to steady myself, and continued. "Because I was thrown out of the ambulance, a lot got messed up, and they had to do complete

reconstructive surgery. It was a slow process, I would say about a year and a half. And then after that, I had to re learn how to walk and eat and talk properly. It was almost like I had had a stroke at eleven. And then.. then when I came back to Sea-View,

and you didn't recognize me, I didn't think you remembered me.. I just wasn't going to walk up and say 'Hey remember me, we were best friends from kindergarten but we haven't talked in five years.'" It was a lot to say, but it was like word vomit. Once it

started, it just couldn't stop the words from flowing. And once I had finished, he couldn't stop staring at me. "Mi.." he said softly, and then pulled me into a hug. _"Oh sweet niblets, that boy smells amazing."_ I thought to myself.

Nick's POV

After she finished her horrifying story, I didn't know how to react. I honestly just sat there, completely stunned at what had occurred, all because of my stupid mistake. "Mi.." I whispered, as I pulled her close for a hug. _"Wow, she still smells like vanilla. God.. I _

_missed that." _I never wanted to let her go, but eventually, she let go, and just looked at me as if she was debating if she was going to speak or not. And as if on queue, her mouth opened to speak but then closed again. I needed to beat her to the punch

though, so I said the first thing that came to mind. "They never told me, you know? Nothing. As soon as they brought me home, they never said another word about it. I asked daily, but no one would even look at me. I guess they were so tore up about it

that they couldn't speak.." my thought line trailed off, but then it picked up in a different direction. "But you should have called me Mile, just.. just to know that you were okay. To know that I didn't kill you.. it would have made things so much easier." And after

those words left my mouth, I closed my eyes reliving the year or so after Miley's accident.

_Flashback._

"_Mom, where's Miley? Her mom hasn't been home either. Why?" I asked begging for answers. "Please mom, anything, just tell me she's okay." But my mother continued working as if she couldn't even hear me. "MOTHER!" I screamed, crying for attention. She swiftly _

_turned her head in the direction of my voice, and simply looked at me. "Now that isn't any way to talk to your mother, now is it?" she asked me. But I became too frustrated with her, and my tears began spilling over. "I just want Miley back, mom."_

"_Nicholas?" my mother said, while slowing opening my door. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked, honestly concerned. But, I was absolutely furious that she would ask such a question. I stood up, infuriated, and walked away from her. "Nicholas Jerry Grey, why you are _

_acting like this!" my mother yelled after me. I couldn't ignore her, so I spun on my heal, and just stared at her. "You're kidding me, right?" I said, and you could tell that my voice was raising. "My best friend could be dead for all I know, and no one will tell me anything.! I _

_just want to know if she's okay mom! I can't loose her! She's my best friend for crying out loud.!" But my mother just looked at me, dumbfounded at what I had just said. Slowly, she looked down, and found her way out of my room._

_I was lying on my bed, as usual, just hugging the blanket that Miley had left over at my house. It was one of the only things I had kept hidden from my parents, and they hadn't taken. I mean, I don't know for sure that they took it, but I'm almost positive, I mean, who _

_else would take them? Frankie? I don't think so. But anyways, this was how I spent most of my time at home. I couldn't stand to be around my parents, knowing that they knew something about Miley, and weren't telling me. So I just would lie on my bed, grasping onto _

_what I could of her. It was a purple and lime green hand made blanket. One side was a deep purple, while if you flipped it over it was strictly lime green. They were her two favorite colors, her walls were two purple and two lime green. Everything she bought was that color _

_as well. Her favorite pair of shoes were dark purple flip flops with lime green straps. It was her favorite, and there was no way you could miss it. But the thing that reminded me the most of her, were the letters stitched on the side of the blanket. "DHC" They __were her _

_initials, and the stitching was the exact same as her handwriting. I remember the day she put that on there. She was so exited, it was her first time actually stitching onto something that she had made, and she couldn't be more excited. But all I had left now was the _

_memory.._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note.<strong>_

_Hey guys, glad to see some of you are actually reading this.! haha(: Hopefully this chapter clears up some confusion on what was going on last chapter. It's basically just a filler for what's going to go on in the next few chapters. More Niley this time, but it's basically in the past._

_I'd like some comments, if you don't mind. Just your thoughts on the story so for, or maybe your thoughts on what is going to happen next.? Anything is good, honestly. Tell me if you don't like what's going on, as well. I want my readers to be happy.! haha. I don't have to continue if you wouldn't like me to. But as I said, it's all up to you guys. Just enjoy.!_


	10. I Knew from the Eyes

After sitting in silence for a few moments, Miley turned to me and had a look on her face as if she was confused. But instead of focusing on that, all I could focus on was how the sunlight was hitting her body, making her appear as if she was one of the Greek gods. It was utterly breathtaking, and I wasn't sure if I ever wanted this moment to end. But all too soon, instead of explaining the look of confusion, the only words that escaped from her soft indescribable lips were "Are you needing to get somewhere?". Her words puzzled me though, because I couldn't decipher it that was a discrete way of saying that she wanted me to leave, or if she wanted to know if I would stay longer. So I sat, dumbfounded, and staring at her, racking my brain for an answer. She turned her head slightly to the right, looking out of the corner of her eyes at me. When she looked at the expression on my face, her eyebrows scrunched together and a smirk grew across her perfectly defined face. "What? Why aren't you saying anything?" she asked innocently, and I instantaneously felt bad for not having said something beforehand. "Sorry Mi, I just.. Do you want me to leave? Is that what you were saying?" I asked, secretly hoping that her answer would be 'no.'

But without a response, she straightened her posture, and removed her hand from her purse. Surprisingly, the entire conversation, I hadn't noticed that her hand hadn't left whatever was in that bag of hers. Miley found the location of the car keys, and placed them in the ignition, quickly giving life to the old but jaw dropping '68 Chevy Camaro she ever so luckily was given the pleasure to drive. She pulled out of the parking spot that she had been parked in, and gracefully made her way through the crowded lot on the school campus. She pulled out onto the main road, and silently maneuvered the steering wheel so that after getting past all the hustle and bustles of the city streets, she ended up pulling into a old dusty gravel trail. It wasn't a long trail, but she drove slowly, trying her hardest not to send dust swirling around us. I knew that she hated when she couldn't see around her, and I assumed that that was the motive behind her attempts.

When we finally reached what had seemed as the end of the trail, and the start of the woods, Miley quietly turned off the engine and stepped out of the car. She began walking, and the only thing I could focus on was the rhythmic swinging of her hips. It wasn't an intentional swing, it was just the way that her hips moved while walking, and it was absolutely hypnotizing. She noticed that I hadn't left the car yet though, causing her to stop walking and turn to look for me. She saw me still sitting in the car, like an idiot I might add, and softly spoke. "Nick, are you going to come?" Hearing her words broke my heart though. She sounded so broken, so lost, so hurt and I couldn't understand why. But I couldn't keep her waiting, so I quickly found my way out of the car and shuffled over to her, pulling her into a one armed hug. "Where are we going?" I asked, hoping she would tell me, but secretly knowing that I wouldn't get anything near an answer. When we were younger, and I asked Miley a question, I never ever got an answer. In fact, if I asked a question, she would go completely silent, and wouldn't say another word until my question was answered through anything other than words. It was her version of a joke, but to me it was just annoying at the time.

_Standing at the base of our favorite tree, Miley's eyes lit up and she squealed in excitement. Today was just a regular Saturday, and Miley and I were hanging out in the woods, as usual. We generally got pretty messy, so I had on a pair of basketball shorts, and a thin white shirt. Miley, on the other hand, always wore something that made her look pretty. Today, she had on a t-shirt with her favorite boy band on it. The day she bought it, she almost died in excitement, but I personally wasn't a fan of it. She was always talking about how much she loved the lead singer, and frankly I didn't like her saying that. She didn't even know the guy. Miley was also wearing a pair of thigh length jean shorts. They were completely white, and made the tan on her legs stand out. Like I said, she always looked pretty. _

_After I regained the hearing in my left ear, I turned to Miley debating on if I was going to ask why she was squealing or not. Against my best judgment, I gave in and asked "So, um, miss Miley. Why the heck were you trying to make me go deaf?"But as soon as I finished my question, I regretted opening my mouth. A gigantic smile grew across the young girl in front of me's face, and without a word she grabbed my wrist and began running towards the direction of our houses. I groaned, knowing I wasn't getting an answer, and followed behind her, not having the slightest clue as to where she could be taking me._

Miley's POV

"Where are we going?" Nick asked me. But my instincts kicked in, and I knew that I couldn't possibly tell him as to where I was going to take him. I felt like I should be suppressing a laugh, as I would have in my childhood years, but now.. I just couldn't find the laughter inside of me. Pushing that thought away, I took in my surroundings, breathing in the fresh air. The trees formed a small path, leading in the direction that I planned on taking my childhood best friend. I grabbed his left wrist, and pulled him behind me.

"Miles, come on. Please tell me.." he asked, quite concerned. But, I just shook my head and walked a little bit quicker. The trail began to go slightly uphill, and I took a deep breath to prepare myself for the journey. I always hated this part, and it always made me want to get in shape, but after I got past this point, I would completely disregard the idea of working out. I dropped Nick's hand, and placed mine on my thighs as if to help pull me along.

Five minutes later we reached the top of the hill, and after walking a few more feet we had arrived at our destination. It was a small little shelter that looked like a log cabin. From the outside, it looked as if someone could live there. But I knew all too well what the inside held. Searching behind me, I quickly found Nick's wrist again, and pulled him into the building I had worked so hard to keep hidden for years. As we walked up to the door, I slowly pushed it open and took a deep breath. It was hard knowing that someone was finally going to see this, but I knew that if I didn't show him, he would never understand why I didn't tell him; why I couldn't tell him.

As the door opened completely, he gasped. Looking around, the walls were completely covered in photographs and newspaper clippings. Photographs and newspaper clippings from my accident. My eyes wandered to a specific spot on the walls, the one with the photographs of my surgeries. While I was in the hospital, one of my family members had gotten the bright idea to take pictures of my after each one of my procedures had been completed. From the accident to when I was ready to be released, I constantly had my photograph taken, and it wasn't something that I enjoyed. Seeing those photos and reliving the constant pain that I was in wasn't anywhere near my favorite thing to do. But I kept this shed, so I never let myself forget. I knew that I wouldn't.. but it just felt right. "What- What is this?" Nick turned to me and said. I couldn't help but being blatantly rude in my statement "It's a room filled with everything that happened to me. With every single reason as to why I couldn't tell anyone who I really was, or what I had gone through. The reason as to why I'm this person I don't even approve of." He looked over at me in complete shock, and then around at the room again. His eyes caught the wall of my procedures, and he slowly walked towards the wall. "An-and this?" he asked, timidly. I joined his position, and gently glided my hand across the photos I hated ever so much. "They're photos after each one my the reconstructive surgeries. I guess they found it enjoyable to see me transformed into an entirely different person." I said, attempting to shield the bitterness within my voice.

For the next hour or so, Nick and I sat on the floor of the structure and just talked about everything that had happened with me. I told him about how much I absolutely hated what they had done to me, and how I just wished that the accident would have taken me and not my mother. Half way through the conversation, Nick ended up wrapping his strong muscular arms around my small shoulders, and pulling me closer to him. I then rested my head on his defined chest, and attempted my best to calm myself down. He began rubbing his thumb over the top of my hand, and with his other hand, rubbing my back. It felt absolutely amazing being in this much contact with him. I mean.. I had been this close to him since the fifth grade. I forgot just how safe and good he made me feel about myself.

Once I had calmed down, we rejoined hands and made our way back to my car. Most of the path, we were in a comfortable silence, but as we neared the end of the path, I turned to him and stopped walking. Apparently I startled him because he jerked forward once I stopped, and then turned to look at me. "I'm really sorry I never told you Nick.." I whispered softly and then looked down, biting my lip in nervousness. But he obviously wanted to look me in the eyes, so he placed a hand underneath my chin and gently pushed it up so I was looking at him. "Miley Rae, don't even think about it again. I had no idea.. I should be the one apologizing for being so rude about it. I completely understand why you didn't come and tell me. I'm just glad I'm not losing any more time with you." he said sweetly. When he finished his sentence, I grew excited. He wanted to see me again, and he had missed me during the time we weren't around each other. My stomach immediately started doing flips, and a smile grew upon the front of my face. We continued walking to my car, but right before he let go of my hand he turned me around to face him. He then wrapped his strong arms around me, and kissed my forehead. "I missed you Miles." he whispered, and wrapped his arms around me tighter.


	11. Just Keep on Running

Nick's POV  
>Miley and I found it fit that it was time to head back to our homes, and we both climbed into her car, in a comfortable silence. She turned the radio on, and it just happened to be on my favorite station. I turned to her with bright eyes and a look of shock over my face "You listen to 103.3 too!" She swiftly looked and me, and a smile grew upon her face while she started to speak. "Um, it's the only station <em>to<em> listen to!" and then she laughed. We both sang along to the songs playing on the radio, and all too soon we pulled onto my street. Miley slowed the car down, but drove past my house and pulled into the driveway next to mine. I looked at her, puzzled, and began talking "Um, Miles, you know I live a house over.. right?" She shook her head and a light laugh escaped her lips. She turned away from me, and began getting out of the car. "Yes Nicholas, I know this. But I just so happen to still live in the house right next to you, and it would be pointless for me to park in your driveway, and then come park in my driveway." As she finished talking, I looked at her in disbelief. "Wait, what?" was all I managed to mumble out. "You.. You still live here? I thought someon- oh my god. I'm so stupid." She shook her head again and starting walking towards me. "No worries Nick. Really." She kept coming closer and closer, and I wasn't exactly sure what she was doing. But as soon as I questioned in my head, I found my answer. She wrapped her delicate arms around my sides, and embraced me in a hug. I followed suit and pulled her closer, enjoying the hug. With her head snuggling into my chest, she mumbled "It was really great talking to you Nick. I missed this." We pulled apart and I smiled at her, "Me too. More than you know." And with that, we parted ways and began walking to our houses. As I walked in my front door, I was greeted by my brothers fighting over player one on the Xbox, and my mother absolutely distraught. When she caught sight of me, though, the fear changed to anger within seconds. "Nicholas Jerry Grey! Where the _hell_ have you been? I've been worried sick! No text, no call, nothing!" she spat at me. But I wasn't just going to take her crap "Oh yeah because that's so bad!" I yelled back "Try letting your son believe he killed his best friend for nine years and never even telling him that she lived at the fucking house next door!" Silence fell in the house, and my brothers jaws were basically on the floor. My mother looked utterly stunned at the words that had just escaped me, but she couldn't find an adequate response. I stood there for a few moments, waiting, but when nothing was said I stormed up to my room, slamming my door. I honestly couldn't believe my own god damn mother would keep something like that from me. She constantly saw what it was doing to me, and she didn't even care! She just let it go on, day after day, and didn't care about how much she was hurting me in the long run. I took a deep breath and slid down my door. I just wanted to get away from this home, from these liars. Somewhere where they'd never expect me to go. So I pulled myself up, and carefully made my way out of my window and descended to the ground. I cautiously made my way to the back of our house, making sure no one could have seen me, and then just started running. I had a destination in mind, and nothing was stopping me from getting there.

Miley's POV  
>After Nick and I had finished talking, and arrived back at our homes, I walked into my overly quiet house. No one has been home, besides me, in over a week and it was starting to get really lonely. I didn't feel like being alone right now, so I starting searching my purse for my cell phone. When I finally located it, I pressed the number 2 and hit send. It was the speed dial for my best friend, Lily. After a few rings, she picked up the phone in a hushed tone. "What Miles?" she said sharply. I was quite offended by her tone, in all honesty "Oh uhh.. sorry didn't mean to bother you." and then I hung up. I had no idea what was up with her, but if she wasn't going to be in a good mood, I wasn't going to bother with it. I dropped my phone onto the couch to the left of me and made my way up my staircase. I turned right, heading down a short hallways taking me straight into my bedroom. I wasn't really sure what I was planning on doing, so I just sat down at the computer and logged into my facebook account. I honestly don't know why I kept it. It was so boring, and only people who thought they were popular but everyone thought was annoying actually did anything on it. I looked around on a few profiles, and then opened my iTunes. I scrolled through the endless names of musicians and bands searching for something that stood out, but nothing crossed me today. So instead of wasting more time in this old place, I decided I was going to go for a run.<p>

Nick's POV

Once I got past my house, it was basically a straight shot to my destination. When I was a child, if I was ever frustrated, I would go to Miley and I's favorite tree and just wander around for awhile. It wasn't much of a destination. There was a slight wooded area near the edge of Miley and I's yards and after a short venture into the lightly wooded area, there was a humongous tree. As children, we always enjoyed meeting up here whenever something was wrong or when we just needed to get away. It didn't make much sense as to why I enjoyed it so much and as to why it calmed me down, but it did and that was all that mattered to me. After a few minutes I came upon the tree and wasn't really sure what to do with myself, so I just started walking around the tree slowly. It was something I did mindlessly and I even was able to close my eyes as it occurred.

A few minutes later, I heard some cracking of fallen branches on the ground. Who ever was out here was walking at a brisk pace, and was breathing quite heavily. I began to hear unrecognizable muttering, and froze in place. For some reason, I didn't want whoever was out here to know I was here as well. The mysterious person made their way over to the tree I was at, and sat down on the edge of the tree. I stayed in place, afraid of frightening whoever was there, but listened intently to find some signs as if to find out who the mystery person was. The person wasn't making it easy on me to figure out who they were, but all too soon I heard another set of footsteps coming, and the person at the tree gasped. I heard one of the voices begin to speak in a deep, rough, voice saying "Well, well, well. Now what do we have here?" I recognized the voice, but I couldn't place it just that minute. The other person here, the one who was originally here, began speaking as well but immediately I recognized her voice. "How about you leave me alone.?" Miley spoke in harsh words. It took everything in me not to come out of my hiding and help her out, but I knew that if I showed myself things would take a turn for the bad side.

Miley's POV

When I finally reached the tree, I just sat down and attempting at catching my breath. For a few minutes, the only thing on my mind was my lack of oxygen, but eventually I got my breathing back to normal and just relaxed. But almost as if on cue, I heard a familiar voice that I absolutely hated. "Well, well, well. Now what do we have here?" Jake Ryan said, as he cockily approached me. He was wearing a white wife beater with total black knee length shorts. If Nick would have been wearing that, it would have been really attractive, but with Jake I just felt like I wanted to puke. Not mention the almost unstoppable urge to rip his head off for what he did to me. "How about you leave me alone.?" I said rudely, hoping it would make him go away, but unfortunately it only brought him closer. "Oh sweetie," he said while stroking my face, "Why would I do that? We had such a lovely time the other night. Can't we just go a little farther? I want you all mine." Okay, that was it. I could not believe he just said that. "Okay, seriously Jake? You thought _that_ was lovely? You fucking practically raped me! Why the actual fuck would you think that I would want to even spend another second with you?" I basically screamed out.

Then out of no where, a flash passed in front of me and before I could see who had just crossed, I found Jake and another mysterious person lying on the ground punching one another in the face. I suddenly jumped back and just attempted to get my senses straight. I could make out Jake, and was- was that Nick? What the hell was going on? Why was he here and why the hell was he beating up Jake?... "Oh my god." I murmured to myself, and my head began racing. What if Nick heard what I had just said to Jake? I couldn't stand the thought of him knowing. It terrified me beyond belief. So without a second thought, I turned away from the two boys attacking one another, and ran towards where my home was. I was running faster than I had even known I was capable of, but I needed to get home.. I needed to get into my bathroom and just calm myself down. Within minutes I had made my way through the light forest and through my backyard, I clamored up the staircase and burst through my door, directly heading into my bathroom and frantically began searching through my cabinet underneath my sink for the blade I had previously used. My wrist had been itching badly, and I didn't know why, but I had an overwhelming thought that if I could just cut again that it would go away.

Finally I found what I had been searching for, and sat down upon the cold wood flooring. I hadn't noticed while I was running, but I had tears descending down my face at a rapid pace. Without another moment wasted, I pulled the blade across my wrist, and gasped.

**Author's Note.**

**Hey Guys, I don't really like updating without any reviews but oh well. I really like this story, and I'm kind of eager to continue it so I don't loose my inspiration. One or two reviews on this would be nice. Do you like the turns the story has been taking? Do you not like what's going on? Feedback makes me a better writer. (:**


End file.
